


Кровь взывает к крови

by Anna_Karenina



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Karenina/pseuds/Anna_Karenina
Summary: Ничто и никогда не нравилось Патрику так, как кровь.





	Кровь взывает к крови

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Calls to Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201363) by [mugsandpugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugsandpugs/pseuds/mugsandpugs). 



> Графическое описание насилия, внутренняя гомофобия, канонная социопатия
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ничто и никогда не нравилось Патрику так, как кровь.

Рыгалу и Вику не понять, поэтому Патрик и Генри всё чаще просто не берут их с собой: только одалживают «Транс-Ам», а их зовут от случая к случаю. Генри… он кое-что понимает, но в основном просто видит, что делается с Патриком, когда льётся кровь; сам он не получает от неё какого-то особого удовольствия.

О, охота нравится Патрику и другим: криками, попытками вырваться. Неизбежным этапом, когда жертва уже слишком устала, слишком напугана, слишком отчаялась, поэтому может только давиться слезами и корчиться от рвотных позывов. Иногда жертвы начинают умолять, иногда даже могут обмочиться: это всегда завораживает.

Но по-настоящему живым Патрик чувствует себя только тогда, когда видит кровь, не раньше. Словно лампы вспыхивают вокруг зеркала на туалетном столике, в которое смотрится восходящая знаменитость. Наконец в его обычно безучастных сине-зелёных глазах сияет жизнь: «Дорогая! Патрик дома!»

Может, потому, что Генри об этом знает, он и затягивает так долго с прелюдиями. Он играет в кошки-мышки с очередной жертвой, даёт достаточно шансов скрыться в лесах, растущих вокруг Дерри. Иногда она даже успевает убежать; но обычно нет.

Когда они наконец загоняют новую жертву, Генри долго упивается ситуацией. Он вслух прикидывает, в какую «игру» они поиграют, какое наказание лучше выбрать. Обычно на этом этапе начинаются мольбы. Обещания денег, секса, _чего захочешь, пожалуйста!_  
  
Патрик знает, что Генри любит эту часть больше всего, поэтому не мешает ему получать удовольствие. Генри нужно, чтобы мольбы звучали как можно дольше, как Патрику нужно видеть кровь. Буч так часто доводил Генри до того, что тот терял человеческие черты и становился существом, умоляющим и унижающимся, что теперь Генри нужно доводить до этого других снова и снова, чтобы в мире стало чуть больше равновесия.

Когда Генри достаёт нож, Патрик начинает по-настоящему улыбаться. Он чувствует, как расплывается в ухмылке, будто одним нажатием на кнопку выкидного ножа Генри разрезает ему рот до ушей. Нож Буча Бауэрса — сама красота, а Генри следит, чтобы он всегда был острым. Когда появляется нож, значит, настоящее веселье вот-вот начнётся.

К этому времени мольбы переходят в рыдания и последние бесполезные попытки убежать. Иногда жертва пытается прорваться мимо Патрика, надеясь на своё преимущество в весе: он очень худой. Но это всегда оказывается ошибкой.

— Куда собираешься, сладкая? — воркует Патрик, крепко держа жертву. Даже если его удаётся сбить с ног, он вцепляется мёртвой хваткой и ждёт, когда подоспеет Генри. Какая разница, если он получит пару царапин и ссадин при падении? Это всё — часть веселья. Как и укусы, и следы от ногтей, и удары, которые ему достаются от самых бойких. Решительность и жажда крови делают его хватку железной, пока он ждёт помощи от Генри, а голова идёт кругом от предвкушения.

Сегодня их дичь (девушка лет двадцати, которая возвращалась из двухгодичного колледжа на ночном автобусе) верещит вовсю. Когда она падала, то задела головой голову Патрика, и он, наверное, царапнул ей лицо зубами — первые красные капли стекают с её брови, и он следует за ними языком, чувствуя себя живым и опасным. Он смотрит Генри в глаза и проводит языком по её щеке в погоне за горячей и пряной жидкостью, которая бежит по коже. Патрик тяжело дышит. Девушка вскрикивает от отвращения, когда чувствует бедром, что у него встал.

— Сделай это, Генри, — хрипло говорит он. И умоляюще добавляет, чтобы умаслить Генри, а ещё потому, что Генри превращается в настоящего мистера Хайда, когда им пытаются командовать: — Пожалуйста…

В следующие минуты или часы, в зависимости от того, сколько времени хочет потратить Генри на создание своего самого нового шедевра, Патрик полностью становится собой. Мир сужается до них двоих: Патрика, крепко держащего кричащее мясо, пока оно то фонтанирует кровью, то истекает ею по капле и корчится в железной хватке, пока его медленно режут, и Генри, с пронзительно-сосредоточенным взглядом серо-голубых глаз. Патрик не смог бы отвести взгляд, даже если постарался бы. Иногда в его фантазиях Генри полосует и пыряет ножом самого Патрика; тогда Патрик жадно вскидывает бёдра.

В те дни, когда Буч принимается за Генри, — например, сегодня, — Генри растягивает всё куда сильнее, используя чужую плоть, чтобы отомстить. Иногда он повторяет слова отца, пока работает ножом.

— Девятнадцать лет, а ты до сих пор сидишь на шее у своего старика, — говорит он девушке, — ни работы, ни учёбы, бесполезный щенок.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь, спрашивает она, но никто не отвечает. Это её не касается. И скоро она уже не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то спрашивать, чтобы вообще издавать звуки.

Они оттаскивают девушку к краю леса и бросают рядом её бумажник, теперь без денег. Если ей повезёт, кто-нибудь её найдёт и помчится с ней в больницу. Если нет, что же. Что случается в Дерри, остаётся в Дерри.

Патрик чувствует себя просто шикарно, в таком хорошем настроении он не был уже несколько недель; от перевозбуждения по телу пробегает дрожь. Он едва ли не пускается вприпрыжку, хотя у него стучат зубы и приходится потирать предплечья, чтобы согреться. На самом деле ещё не холодно, просто _после_ его всегда морозит.

Генри ведёт себя куда сдержаннее: он устало шагает, как человек, только что сбросивший с плеч большой груз, получивший немного утешения. Он рявкает на Патрика, приказывая угомониться, поэтому Патрик сбавляет темп и теперь идёт рядом. Его одежда насквозь пропитана кровью. Нельзя садиться в «Транс-Ам» такими грязными, поэтому они сначала останавливаются у Канала и раздеваются.

— Было так здорово, Генри, — не перестаёт тараторить Патрик, — эта штука с куском её уха — никогда раньше не видел, чтобы ты так делал!

Генри довольно, хотя и устало улыбается:

— Умойся. У тебя такой вид, будто ты в миску с кетчупом упал.

Патрик представляет эту картину и улыбается ещё шире.

— Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, если ты меня поцелуешь, — говорит он, потому что он и правда сделает всё, что угодно. Поцелуи — бесполезная штука, но ему хочется, чтобы кровь с его лица попала на лицо Генри. Он хочет, чтобы они упились кровью, будто дикие животные — хотя они и есть дикие животные.

Генри с отвращением кривит губы. Патрик уверен, что ему скажут отвалить, даже, возможно, топать до дома пешком, но Генри передумывает:

— Отсосёшь мне?

Даже то, что Генри задаёт такой вопрос, кажется тяжело завоеванной победой. Он отчаянно сопротивлялся на каждом шагу, когда Патрик увлекал его на дно этой грязной ямы. Каждый раз, когда они развлекались (а Генри хотел секса больше, чем Патрик; секс — это хорошо, но кровь лучше), Генри потом паниковал и немного бил Патрика, чтобы снова почувствовать себя нормальным парнем. Теперь они пришли к соглашению: трогать Патрика или целовать его было по-пидорски, слишком по-пидорски, но когда Патрик ублажал Генри, это было как мастурбация, просто ещё один способ расслабиться.

Патрика в принципе не интересует, какие оправдания придумал для себя Генри. Генри нравится то, что они делают, иногда ему всё мало и мало. Но вначале его надо немного подбодрить.

— Пожалуйста, можно, я тебе отсосу, Генри? — хныкает Патрик, усевшись на низкий плоский камень. Он опускает ноги в канал, и вода омывает высокие голенища его обуви, испачканные красным. Кровь на руках Генри кажется чёрной в лунном свете. Патрику не стыдно — чего стыдиться? Его в целом мало что волнует. — Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в рот. Мне это нужно.

Генри реагирует на мольбы — неважно, просят о сексе или о пощаде, — будто собака Павлова на раздражитель; это настолько предсказуемо, что почти смешит. Патрик едва успевает повторить то, что слышал в порнофильмах на видеокассетах, которые украл в магазине для взрослых в Бангоре, как Генри уже держит его за затылок и трётся эрекцией, скрытой под грубой молнией ширинки, о его лицо.

— Давай тогда, сучёныш, — грубо приказывает Генри, и Патрик улыбается, без труда расстёгивает сначала пуговицу, а потом молнию на его джинсах. Как обычно, белья на Генри нет, поэтому Патрик прижимается носом к жёстким лобковым волосам и резко вдыхает.

— Завязывай со своими странностями, — бормочет Генри и отводит глаза, но Патрик не принимает его слова близко к сердцу. У Генри только сильнее встаёт, стоит прижаться губами к косточке на бедре. Но Патрик всё-таки не решается заходить слишком далеко: Генри не так легко уходит в оборону, как в те времена, когда они были школьниками, но его взрывной характер до сих пор непредсказуем. Одним движением Патрик заглатывает член на всю длину.

Однажды школьный психолог, слишком желторотый, чтобы держаться от Патрика подальше, назвал его гением. Может, он был прав; может, просто сказал очередную ерунду. Так или иначе, некоторые вещи легко даются Патрику, и минет — одна из них. Он втягивает щёки, тщеславно понимая, как это подчёркивает его и без того выраженные скулы, и сгибает тощую спину так, чтобы голова была на нужной высоте; длинными пальцами он сжимает бёдра Генри.

Генри, конечно, не старается облегчить задачу. Он не сдерживается и агрессивно трахает Патрика в рот, не заботясь о его комфорте. У того слезятся глаза: прозрачная влага, вытекая из желёз, становится красной, пока спускается по щекам, а когда капает с его лица в воду канала, оказывается уже багряной. Из носа тоже течёт, а слюны тревожаще много. Но Патрику всё равно, что Генри повредит ему горло: одной рукой он держит Генри за бедро, а второй лениво ласкает себя. Генри притворяется, будто не видит.

— Зубы убери, засранец, — рявкает он и закатывает глаза, когда Патрик только улыбается в ответ. Нечего просить о невозможном: улыбка Чеширского кота — неотъемлемая часть Патрика. Он не может убрать зубы.

Оргазм не заставляет себя долго ждать. Вкус спермы не особо приятный, но это же Генри, поэтому Патрик глотает. Потом он осмеливается прижаться лбом к бедру Генри, меняет угол и доводит до оргазма и себя: сильно кончает в кулак, пока проводит губами по животу Генри.

Патрик почти ждёт удара за то, что из-за него Генри участвовал в таком пидорстве — другой парень кончил, пока касался его. Но Генри, наверное, в особенном настроении, потому что только смотрит на человека, которого некоторые могли бы назвать его другом.

— Ты всё ещё собираешься меня поцеловать? — спрашивает Патрик, зная, что испытывает судьбу. Сегодня, кажется, такая ночь — для риска.

— Рот прополоскай, — отвечает Генри, что не означает ни да, ни нет. Но Патрик слушается: подносит ко рту горсть воды из канала, втягивает её сквозь зубы и выплёвывает. Жужжание насекомых и крики ночных птиц становятся почти невыносимо громкими. И комары начинают кусаться.

Но Патрик не думает об этом, когда Генри хватает его за горло — приходится быстро вскочить на ноги, чтобы не задохнуться, — и жёстко целует в губы. Сердце у Патрика чуть не выпрыгивает из груди, ведь это почти так же хорошо, как разрезать ножом кожу, почти так же опасно, как поджигать дома. Он отвечает на поцелуй, работая языком, но не осмеливается сжать Генри в объятиях, как ему хочется. Он держит руки при себе, вытянув по бокам.

Но однажды. Однажды он будет целовать и обнимать Генри. Патрик очень жадный. Если сказать ему, что он не может что-то получить, то он только будет упорнее добиваться цели, пробуя разные подходы.

Патрик громко стонет от укуса за губу, и по телу Генри пробегает дрожь. Хорошо. Патрик знает, что он заводит Генри, как бы тот ни настаивал, что это просто реакция тела, что член всегда встаёт, когда его берут в рот или надрачивают, и неважно, принадлежат ли рот и руки парню или девушке. Генри хочет Патрика, и когда-нибудь Патрик заставит его признаться. Он обожает сложные задачи.

Пока же он наслаждается драгоценными секундами близости, когда оба стараются перевести дух и дышат одним и тем же воздухом, а их губы разделяет всего пара сантиметров, и оба хотят, чтобы даже этого расстояния снова не стало.

Потом Генри отворачивается.

— Залезай в машину, урод, — говорит он с усталым вздохом. — Здесь воняет. Тебе когда-нибудь задницу надерут за твои пидорские штучки.

Патрик улыбается в ответ:

— Не надерут. Ты не разрешаешь трогать то, что твоё.

Генри, явно застигнутый врасплох, моргает. Потом говорит:

— Нет. Не разрешаю. Не разрешу.

От собственнических ноток в его голосе по телу Патрика разливается приятное тепло. В конце концов, удивительный сегодня выдался вечер. И, признаёт это Генри или нет, у Патрика всё же есть влияние на него. А если Генри думает, что может устанавливать границы для Патрика Хокстеттера, что же. Сам виноват, что так охотно глотает наживку.


End file.
